


The Struggles of Living with Viktor Nikiforov

by Minipandacakes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 22:25:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minipandacakes/pseuds/Minipandacakes
Summary: Yuuri had imagined life with Viktor in St. Petersburg as being a perfect blur of snuggles and laughter and kisses. And while he was right, he wasn't quite prepared for the frustration that comes right along with the happiness when you first make a home with your partner. This one-shot is made up of a trio of short stories I couldn't resist writing out. Enjoy!~





	The Struggles of Living with Viktor Nikiforov

Yuuri folded his hands over his chest and stared up at the ceiling with eyes shadowed from lack of sleep.  
He's been unsuccessfully trying to fall asleep for the past three hours, and while Viktor had been snoozing the entire time, he hadn't gotten a wink of rest. 

This wasn't exactly how he'd pictured his first night living with Viktor as going. They'd begun the night by spooning, but it hadn't taken Viktor long to roll away and move around in his sleep, unintentionally disturbing his fiance as he did so. 

Yuuri groggily pushed at Viktor's bent knee, which was digging into his side. "Babe, move," he grumbled. Viktor murmured half-asleep gibberish under his breath and rolled over to the other end of the bed, taking the blanket with him in the process. 

"Vityaaa..." On the verge of exhausted tears that can be brought on when it's three in the morning and you've barely slept and your fiance is wrapped in the blankets like a cute, frustrating burrito, Yuuri tugged at a bit of the fabric to try to pull it out from under him. "I'm cold!" 

"Whaa?" Viktor blinked groggily, then mumbled, "Oh, sorry." He untangled himself and tossed some of the blanket to Yuuri before plopping his head on the pillow and closing his eyes again. Yuuri sighed and wrapped the blanket over himself. He curled up on his side and was actually starting to drift off when Viktor rolled onto his back in his sleep, splaying himself out like a starfish. His arm plopped on Yuuri's ear, and his leg dug into his thigh. 

Yuuri sat straight up in bed, fuming. "That is IT!" He hoisted himself over Viktor's sleeping form and then let himself fall on top of him. 

"Oof!" Viktor's eyes flew open as he was jolted from sleep. "Yuuri, what in the—?" 

"Good luck thrashing around now," Yuuri muttered with a little smile, nuzzling his head into a comfortable position on Viktor's chest. One of his hands curled into a fist and laid on Victor's chest as well, and the other reached up to rest on his shoulder. "Night," he mumbled. 

"G'night, Love," Viktor murmured back, wiggling a bit to settle into a comfortable position and then pulling the blanket over the both of them. His arms looped loosely around Yuuri's back and stayed there even after he drifted back asleep. 

Yuuri let out a contented sigh and let Viktor's steady heartbeat and even breathing lull him to sleep. They'd figure out how to sleep separately eventually. In the meantime, he'd gladly take this. 

~~~

A week later, Yuuri padded into the kitchen, a blanket slung around his shoulders. "You changed the thermostat again, didn't you?" 

Viktor nodded from where he was washing last night's dishes in the sink. "Yeah, I was getting hot." 

"Mmph." Yuuri went to their old-fashioned circle thermostat and cranked the dial up. "Well, I'm freezing." 

"That's funny, I was under the impression that you were a figure skater." Viktor dried off his hands and joined Yuuri by the thermostat to turn it down again, then planted a little kiss on his nose. "Shouldn't you be accustomed to a little cold?"  

"I'm 'accustomed' to working in the hot springs," Yuuri countered, turning it back up. 

Viktor put his hands on his hips. "You can layer on more clothing if you're cold, but there's not a lot I can do when I'm hot!" 

"That's funny, I was under the impression that you were the legendary heartthrob, Viktor Nikiforov," Yuuri teased, planting a kiss of his own on Viktor's nose. "Shouldn't you be accustomed to being hot?" 

Viktor sighed in what Yuuri guessed was an attempt to cover up his happy blush as he turned around to head back to the dishes. "You win this round." 

Yuuri's victory was short-lived. Over the next couple days, the thermostat mysteriously seemed to turn itself down whenever it got the chance. Yuuri developed a habit of aromatically turning it up whenever he passed by, because it was never as warm as he'd left it. He also started wearing thick socks and hoodies, because no matter how often he turned the dial up, the house never reached the temperature he wanted before it was turned down again. 

One afternoon, at the end of his rope, Yuuri turned the thermostat back to his preferred temperature and then sat on the couch with a book, the thermostat in full view across the room. 

About an hour later, Viktor came back from doing some grocery shopping. He gave the thermostat a little glare as he passed by with the grocery bags, but other than that he didn't touch it or make any comments. 

Yuuri was approaching a good part in his book when he noticed a figure slinking across the room in his perepherial vision. He peeked up from his book to see Viktor slowly easing his hand towards the dial, his tongue sticking out of the side of his mouth in quiet concentration. 

Yuuri tossed the book aside and shouted, "Viktor, I swear to God! If you so much as nudge that dial a single degree colder, I'm coming over there and fixing your "too warm" problem by stripping you naked and proceeding to do what I want with you!" 

Viktor looked over at him in shock, surprised by the outburst. Then, without taking his eyes from Yuuri, he slowly turned the dial all the way down to the coldest it would go. 

~~~

Yuuri hefted a large laundry basket of warm clothes into the living room and set it down near the coffee table. He hummed softly while he folded each item and set every article of clothing in one of two piles: his or Viktor's. He paused as he picked up a pair of soft, dark grey, close-fitting boxers. Most of their underwear was different, but as it turned out, they both wore this brand and style. 

"Viktor?" Yuuri held up the boxers, and his fiance looked up from where he sat nearby on the couch, typing on his phone. "Are these yours or mine?" 

"Uhhh..." Viktor scrunched up his nose, then shrugged and turned back to his screen. "Not sure. Just put them in your pile." 

"But what if they're yours?" 

"Does it matter? They're clean and washed, so who cares?" 

"I care!" Yuuri sputtered, throwing his hands in the air. "I'm not wearing your underwear!" 

"Why not?" Viktor looked up from his phone again and gazed at Yuuri in genuine confusion.  

"Because... because..." Yuuri struggled to find an actual reason. "It's just weird, okay?" 

Viktor sighed softly and put his phone on coffee table. "If it bothers you, put them in my pile." 

"Alright," Yuuri grumbled. "You can have all of that type from now on." He folded it and set it on Viktor's clothing, then picked up a shirt and muttered sulkily under his breath, "Not like it was my favorite brand or anyth—WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" 

Viktor had just crossed the room and tugged down Yuuri's sweatpants a bit. He smirked and hooked his fingers under the waistband of Yuuri's grey boxers, which happened to be the style in question. "Just taking what's mine," he teased. 

Yuuri stood frozen in surprise for a moment before shaking his head with an amused smile. He circled his arms loosely around Viktor's neck and asked, "Taking what's yours? I don't understand, Vitya. Do you mean the boxers or me?" 

He watched as Viktor's cheeks reddened and his blue eyes sparkled happily at the flirtatious words. A little growl escaped from the back of Viktor's throat as he gently pushed him back onto the living room couch, then knelt over him and took Yuuri's chin in his fingertips. He stooped down to give him a deep, passionate kiss. Viktor pulled away after a long, blissful moment, panting slightly for air. "How about both?"


End file.
